


Sorry I Couldn’t Let Go of These Feelings

by LLuxxY



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Bad Ideas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions Turned People, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hero Complex, Hero Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Magic, Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Paranoia, Phil redemption, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric, Villain Complex, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), but only Tommy’s, for sbi, ill give a warning on that chapter tho dw, im a tommy apologist I’m so sorry, its an AU so techno is fam too, slight self harm but not too bad, techno redemption, theres 2 of them, wilbur soot is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: Tommy’s magic went berserk after a mental breakdown. The other members in the server had been rude right after Doomsday, and Tommy’s feelings split. They need to put these 2 back into just Tommy, as Vill, or Villain, the negative side, is beginning his plans on destroying the whole server, taking everyone with it.Or;; Dream was put in jail, but everyone is still extremely rude to Tommy. He has a breakdown, and his powers go berserk, splitting himself into 2 sides.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	1. Split?

The first thing Vill felt was crashing to the ground and feeling unhappy. He hit his back, and heard a groan of pain from across from where he laid. 

He sat up, staring at the figure in front of him. This figure, who was also on the ground, looked the same as him. Minus a few small details.

The figure in front of him looked significantly more happy, and didn’t wear his jacket. Or I guess, his brother’s old jacket. 

The figure wore his old green bandana around his neck. But- Why wasn’t he wearing that himself? He looked down. Aside from that, their clothes were the same. 

Except.. The figure wore the compass around his neck. He stood quickly, ready to grab the compass, but stopped himself. Why did he need it anyways? Nobody liked him. Tubbo EXILED him. Even if it was in the past, how could he forgive Tubbo?

The figure looked up at him with bright blue eyes. 

“Are you- Are you ME?” The figure asked, still sitting on the ground. 

“I’m pretty sure that I’m ME, thank you.” He crossed his arms. He felt pissed. His thoughts were swarming. 

“No I- I’m pretty sure we’re both.. We’re both Tommy. I mean- You’re wearing Wil’s jacket. And I’m- I have the compass and bandana. You just look- More like when I- When WE were in exile.” The other Tommy spoke. 

Vill rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Wait a minute.” Vill spoke. He looked up, a grin on his face. 

“If I’m able to do as I want- You can’t stop me from doing anything. Clearly there’s some emotion connotation here. You’re clearly the happy one, right?” He continued. 

The other froze up. 

“What?”


	2. A Tent is Known to Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY ALMOST ACCIDENTALKY DELETED THE FIRST HALF OF THIS AFTER LITERALLY JUST WRITITN IT AND MY SOUL LEFT MY BODY BYE

The one who bore his dead brother’s jacket shrugged. 

“Go home.” He spoke, as he walked away from his other half, not listening to anything anyone else said. 

Vill came to a nice spot in the woods. It was directly next to a hill- Which had flowers growing on it. He decided to set up camp there- Deciding he’ll build a house when he feels like not procrastinating.

He set up a tent- It looked like trash.

“Not my first time living in a shitty tent.” He mumbled bitterly to himself. 

Now, he wasn’t sure of the consequences of being split up with his other half, nor did he care. What’s the worst that can happen, both of them die? They both deserve it. They were both disgusting, and caused nothing but harm to the people around them. 

He wondered if Ghostbur would come visit. He was probably the only person Vill would let visit. 

Vill sighed, deciding he was unable to sleep and deciding to just go mining and collect some wood. He only needed something small and simple for his house. It probably wouldn’t be long until some assholes decided to bother him.

Vill wished he had his compass. He wished he had his bandana. But that didn’t matter- He had his brother’s jacket still. It still smelled like Wilbur, as weird as that may sound. It was comforting, as though he still had his brother with him. 

He remembered Phil working to find a way to revive Wilbur, he wondered if he’d gotten any farther in figuring that out. 

Villaininnit worked all night, and eventually ended up passing out in his mine from exhaustion, in the middle of the next day. He wondered if he was lucky or disappointed that no mobs had found him. 

Vill felt lonely, but when didn’t he feel lonely?

Somewhere, Hero rubbed his face. He didn’t know how he felt. He had nothing to regulate his emotions- He’d get random jolts of excitement. He felt jittery- Anxious, even.

He thought about it. Was being anxious really considered an unhappy emotion? It was there for good reason. He supposed he could feel it, and he could feel unhappy. Just- Took a lot more than normal. 

The biggest problem was how incomplete he felt, though. He felt like he was missing part of him- Which he quite literally was. Phil sat down next to him. 

“Tom- Hero, was it that you wanted me to call you, mate? It’ll be okay- We’ll figure this out.” Phil spoke, rubbing a comforting hand on his son’s half’s back.


End file.
